Familiar Face
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: REPOSTED from being Published: 2/12/2010 What is it that's different? They've known each other for years even and hated each other at one point, but now there is just no one else. Old enemies and new friends. Lemons, sweet and tart. ADULT language...
1. Chapter 1

Familiar Face

**_A/N: Alright, no this isn't a new story. It's is actually the fist Fan Fiction I had ever written, however the first I posted this it was on a computer that only had WordPad. So needless to say, no very pretty with the important things like spelling and grammar. Thanks to a LIFESAVING person who actually took the time to go through this mess for me when I was clearly too lazy to! I didn't get permission to Pimp out her name just yet but if I do I am plastering it all over the next chapter I post. _**

**_So here it is Kid's, the REPOSTING of Familiar Face..._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the dirty things I do with SM's characters….._

**Bella POV**

Why is it that the you never just meet someone and fall madly in love… I mean, that is for the movies and cheesy stories. No, it's the people that you've stared at for many, many years with nothing but friendly feelings toward and BOOM that tricky fucking little flying arrow slinger gets you.

Fucker.

So that is what happened to me. I have had the same best friends for years. I am somewhat well known; I mean when you date a vampire, people tend to take notice. Yeah that's right, a vampire, Edward Cullen. He left a little over 3 years ago, which devastated me, but I'm over it. It was hard, I won't lie, it nearly fucking killed me, but my guys healed me.

My guys: my heroes, my crew, my wolves. Sam, the oldest of us, found me curled on the forest floor after Edward had left, wishing to die. He told me, well after my heart had healed over; that it was the scariest thing he had ever seen. He, along with the rest of the guys, vowed the rip Edward Cullen apart if they ever saw him again. Such angst in these teenage boys these days.

Then there is Jacob. My Jake brought me back to life, teaching me to live my own way and do what I want. He was really my life line when I was finding myself sinking further and further into depression. And I was fucking sinking fast….

Embry, Quill, Collin and Brady they were like quintuplets. They never were very far from each other and if they were then that meant they were usually on their way to find the missing member. When the four of them got together, we all were entertained for hours with their antics and rough housing.

Then there is Jared, Leah, and Paul. Leah is the only girl in the pack, but she's tough. You kinda have to be to hang with these fucking guys. I mean werewolf and age aside; the boys are well, man-sized. It's pretty intimidating to see them walk up in a group. I sometimes wonder if Edward did come back, but saw me with the pack and ran away. Ha, I would run from these guys, if I didn't know firsthand that they were all big teddy bears. Really fucking big, muscular and beyond beautiful teddy bears.

Anyways, getting back on track… Jared is the strong silent type, well unless he's being an ass. Which when Paul joins in, can be aggressive. Though he has mellowed out since he started dating Kim a few months ago and Paul has actually doubled his asshole efforts, I guess to pick up Jared's slack I'm not sure, but we are all a little tip-toey around him.

Of course then there is me, little old Bella Swan. Reformed leech lover and now I am a mutt lover. This is my family. They are now my brothers and sisters and I could never fall in love with one of them, right? I mean that would be wrong and gross and…just fucking wrong. Right? Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to every one for all your support on this reposting, hopefully it's better off the second time around lol. Thanks again to my wonderful beta! Couldn't have done this without her!**_

**Jake POV**

We had all the guys over to our house for movie night Friday. I graduated last year and for a present, Bella and Paul went in together to get a small place in La Push so that I could stay near my father. Bella was on the rez all the time and Paul was just alone most of the time anyways. It was a pretty nice place with two bedrooms and a little office area, which became my room.

The kitchen, which had to pass the Bella inspection, was perfect of course. It always smelled like a restaurant or bakeries, which fuck, it practically was because those fucking monsters in the pack were always over. Of course, Bella being Bella can't bring herself to turn those mutts down. We now have the community giving us funding and with the added income of Sam's auto shop, we have enough to feed everyone.

Bella smiled up at me from her spot at my feet and I smiled back. This past year had really been the best. I mean she was actually happy again and our little house had really been turned into a home. Even Paul, the biggest fucking asshole in the world, couldn't help but smile when he got home.

"Alright, shut up!" Paul yelled, startling me out of my little tangent that I had been on for god knows how long. I looked at the TV to see that we were on the second movie already. Fuck! Apparently, I had been lost in my own head for a while.

Bella patted Paul's shoulder and he sat back, settling back into his spot between her legs with his head resting comfortably against her chest. Like a titty neck rest, lucky fucker. It's so fucking funny to see the biggest dick in the world be a little kitten for this little girl. Don't get me wrong, I've come to terms with my Bella infatuation a long time ago. I know that the friend card was firmly in place between her and I, but it doesn't mean I can't use her in my spank bank. Paul must have seen my smirk because he let out a low growl.

"Fuck off Paul." I muttered under my breath, though I knew he heard.

"Both you fuckers shut up." Sam snapped from across the room. "If I miss the beginning of Erin Brockavitch because of you two, you both have morning patrols."

I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing, but I felt Bella's shoulders shaking and when I looked down her hand was over hers and Paul's mouth too.

Luckily, Jared and Kim walked into the house just then, loudly announcing that they had brought the beer and taking orders on who wanted one.

"Bella," I said in a warning voice.

"Jacob Black, I am 21 fucking years old, I think I know when I can and cannot drink." She said shooting me a glare. I shot one right fucking back. She knew what I was warning her about, and it had nothing to do with the drinking it's self.

Bella had been drunk a few times in my presence and that's all it took for me to realize that this girl had a horny switch that was attached to her alcohol tolerance gauge. The more intoxicated she got, the raunchier she became. It's just a shame that I'm such a fucking gentleman because if I were a lesser man, I would keep her drunk every day of every week …chained to my bed…naked….with a year's supply of condoms next to the bed. Fuck.

"Leave her alone, Black, what are you her father, now?" Paul bitched, still looking at the TV screen. I pulled back on Bella's hair, forcing her to look at me. I gave her a meaningful look and she smiled. Though I would have had a perfect view down her little tank top, but Paul's big head was in the way so I reached down and smacked the back of his head.

Paul shot up and jumped on me knocking the whole couch backwards.

"HEY!" Bella yelled, "Knock it off fuckers, or go outside. I don't want you two to rip up the house!" Paul was sitting on my chest, trying to punch my face. I had my arm out, holding his throat so that he was just out of reach. I brought my feet up, wedging them between us and pushed as hard as I could, tossing him backwards... right on top of Bella. Fuck.

"Ouch! Fuck, Paul." I heard Bella shout as I struggled to get to my feet, which was hard to do considering I was still in a sitting position on a now flipped couch. Sam was suddenly there lifting me to my feet and shoving me out the door.

"Sam, let me go!" I yelled, my whole body was shaking, itching for a reason to phase and rip Paul apart. "Sam you can't kick me out of my own fucking house!" I yelled again.

"Jake, go run it off." Sam ordered, tossing me on the ground.

"No, I'm fine." I headed back to the house, but saw the pack staring out the door at me. Everyone, except Paul and Bella. "Just let me go back- I'll behave. I have to check on Bella."

"They're fine." He said flatly, not taking his eyes off my now vibrating body. I wasn't doing a good job of proving I could handle myself, but fuck. This was my fucking house that he was kicking me out of. Why was he trying to get me to leave? It wasn't like it was an impressive fight; Paul and I have gotten into worse. Hell, we fought at Charlie and Sue's wedding last year and broke three tables, plus my wrist.

Sam finally sighed and ran his hand through his hair as if he was going to break some bad news or something. I eyed him warily. "Look, we all know that Paul's a dick, just give yourself time to cool off, please. I trust you to do that on your fucking own, but I would rather have the pack to protect Bella when Paul loses it. You know?"

Okay, so maybe that made some sense. Doesn't mean I had to fucking like it. I rolled my eyes and just walked into the forest to work off my rage.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews i have been getting on this story! I Really appreciate your in put and encouragement! You guys are fan-fucking-tastic. Thank you again!_**

**_BIG HUGE love for my beta who is sorting though this whole mess and make it make sense lol_**

Chapter 3

Paul's POV

Jake, what a fucking asshole! Just because he couldn't fulfill his little wet dream of plowing Bella he made it so no one could even come close to her. He was like a little yapping pocket dog. Snipping and snapping at anyone's ankles that came near her. Not that I wanted her in that way, it was just, she's not as annoying as she used to be.

He had no fucking idea what he was doing, I mean she used to bitch and complain about how that stupid leech would control everything she did and here comes Jake telling her she can't drink when she wants to. I mean I know how she gets, but so does she, so who was he to tell her what to do. I was going to hold my tongue, but I felt her stiffen behind me when he said something.

I was really trying to not fight with him because Sam had warned me that the punishments were going to get harsher if we continued to fight like we did, but fuck. I can't help it if he thought he was God's gift to Bella. I mean, come on. We all know that she's never going to let the friend card drop, but instead of taking it gracefully he turns into another Chief Swan, Bella Daddy number two.

So yeah, I told him to back off, but that was it. Then the fucker smacks the back of my head? No, no fucking way was he getting away with that. I jumped up and knocked the whole fucking couch over. Fuck the mess; I'll clean it up along with Jake's body parts later. Bella screamed at us to stop, but I just fucking couldn't take it anymore. I was going to punch his face in so hard he could see his own thoughts first hand, but he has goddamn gorilla arms holding me back, his grip on my throat. I felt him bring his legs up and suddenly I was flying back and crashed right into Bella, pinning her underneath me. She groaned and tried to push me off, but I wasn't budging.

Next, I was looking down at her and she suddenly wasn't Bella anymore. Well at lease not the Bella that I've seen and gotten to know for the past few years. Maybe it was because I was lying on top of her, or her struggling was causing some friction against my already semi-hard on. Yeah so I got excited when I fought, so fucking what?

This was a woman. A woman with beautiful lightly tanned skin from being out with the pack all the time, but still much paler then us guys. Like a light coffee color almost, her eyes were brown, but not too dark, just perfect. Her mahogany hair was so long that even braided like it was, it want to her ass. Her mouth, all soft looking and naturally pink was frowning at me.

Fuck, what? What the fuck just happened?

I was still shaking my head to try and clear those random girl thoughts when her voice broke through my thoughts. "Paul, will you get the fuck up, I can't breathe!" Shit.

I sat up and looked around expecting to see everyone staring at me, but instead they were looking out the window at something going on outside.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella, offering a hand to help her to her feet, mainly looking for a way to touch her again. That was okay right? I mean she was my roommate. I can be concerned for my roommate. She ignored my hand and got up on her own. I won't fucking lie, the diss hurt. I shrugged trying to look indifferent and walked over to the toppled couch, trying to right it.

"What the fuck, Paul?" Sam said as soon as he walked back into the house.

My head snapped up and I instantly saw red. "What do you mean 'What the fuck, Paul?' how about, what the fuck is up Jake's ass?" I snapped. "He's been resident officer over Bella since we moved in and I'm tired of seeing it."

"I know what he's doing, but you're older and I told you about keeping your temper in check. That's why you are living here in the first place; to learn to keep your temper in check, remember?" Sam said seething.

I didn't have to look up to see that everyone was slowly making their way to the front door, probably sparing me the embarrassment of getting yelled at with everyone watching. Or avoiding the uncomfortable feeling you get watching someone else get into trouble and yelled at. Either way, I was fucking glad they were leaving.

"Sam, it not me-" I started to defend myself, but he cut me off with a slice of his hand.

"Paul, it's not even about that. Think about it for just a second, Bella, Emily, and Kim are all here too." He voice dropped and he looked at me meaningfully. "What if one of you phased and one of them got hurt or killed?"

I stopped the argument that was in my throat. Bella, I don't know what this new light that I suddenly saw her in was all about, but I know that if anyone, let alone I ever hurt her, then I would go crazy. I would just fucking completely lose it.

Sam must have seen my face, fucking Sam and his perceptiveness. "What was that?" he asked suddenly. "Paul, did you…no you couldn't have…Paul?"

I know what he was thinking, but no I couldn't have imprinted. I've known Bella for three years and I've lived with her for over a year. I would have most definitely known by now if she were my imprint or not. Right? I looked up at Sam, with what I was hoping was a convincing look, but his eyes got wide.

"He's going to fucking kill you." He said looking out the window to which was what I can only guess was the direction that Jacob had gone.

"He's not going to do shit." I said, starting to walk to the back of the house stopping in front of Bella's bedroom door. As I deliberated on knocking or not I heard Sam leave the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: crazy mad love to all you supporters of this story !**_

_**even more crazy mad love my my beta: carina2026 super awesome lady right there**_

Chapter 4

BPOV

Okay so this wasn't an unusual occurrence in this house. Paul and Jake fought all the time, fuck this was even mild compared to the usual brawls that happened around here. For some reason it was like the last bit of twine holding us all up just snapped.

I wasn't really mad, it was more of the way that Paul was looking at me that made me run and hide in my room like a little child. I mean I've known him for years. All the years that I've known him, he has never looked at anyone with that look in his eyes. Well unless he saw some girl that was to be his latest conquest. I don't know how many times I have walked into the house at night after work and then walked right back out because I heard the sound of his headboard banging against the wall.

It didn't really make me uncomfortable in the way that it probably should. I mean wouldn't it be sick hearing your brother get laid in the next room? That was the fucking problem though. I thought of all my boys as my brothers, except Paul. I always thought it was because he was such a dick, but if I had to admit it to myself, it was because I didn't want to put that restriction on him.

Fuck, when the fuck did that happen? I used to hate him. When the pack first claimed Jake and I still thought they were like a cult and not werewolves, before the depression over Edward left me in the hospital. I hit Paul for making fun of Jake, breaking my hand in two places and only making him laugh harder. When I got back from the ER, I kicked him in the nuts when he dared to taunt me about my injury.

I flopped on my bed and buried my head into my pillow. I know the reason I would walk out of the house was so that I couldn't allow myself to think of him in any state of undress with another woman or I'd flip out. Shot gun drawn to make my dad proud kind of flip out.

I rolled to my back groaning loudly. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? And the way he was looking at me tonight I was actually clenching my jaw shut in effort not to lick him. LICK HIM. I'm not even the fucking wolf here, and I had urges like that. Fucking wolves, they're rubbing off on me. GUH, I have to get out of here.

With that thought I jumped up swinging my door open and running face first into none other than Paul. Fuck.

Paul put up his hands, probably trying to steady me, but managed to only feel me up slightly. Before I could yell at him though, his eyes became huge and he retreated down the hall into his own room.

"Paul" I said softly. I knew he would have his ear pressed to the door not that he would need to do that to hear with his wolfy hearing. I heard him groan and a small bang and then he opened up his door, but didn't move any closer to me.

I just looked at him, confused and silently asking the question that I knew he'd better fucking answer me.

"I don't know." He said, without me having to ask anything. "I don't …think I want to…" he started to close his door and I turned to him closing the space between us and kicked it back open again. Not that he couldn't have stopped me from doing this, he just let me. I guess he saw that I needed to take it out on something. Yes, I used a helpless door as my victim.

"Jake is going to be home soon." He said, as if trying to get me to back down.

"Own it, Paul." I said finally, growing tired of our staring contest. I just wanted to know what changed all of a sudden. What the fuck was going on? "Figure this out, own it and then come and find me when you do."

I suddenly didn't feel like going anywhere. I went back into my room and closed the door, leaving Paul in the hallway.

JPOV

I had run all the way to the old Cullen place. Guh, fuck the stench was still strong as ever. I knew that Bella still stayed in contact with the little one and the blond one. She even mentioned the big one every now and then, but they hadn't been back in three years when _he_ made them all leave.

The little one had told Bella eventually that it was Edward that made them all leave. That first year was hell for all of us. Especially me, who had to physically hold Bella together so that she wouldn't scream in pain over that dickhead's leaving, fuck she was all of 90 pounds and hardly did more than bathe. Even going to the bathroom had stopped since she stopped eating. There was just nothing that needed to come out if nothing's going in. I drove her like a fucking bat out of hell to the ER when she collapsed in the shower one day.

When I went to visit her, I brought the pack with me after telling them what happened. They all came with all the love and acceptance that came with family. Showing her that there was in fact a reason to go on. Emily came with a full length mirror to show Bella what she was doing to herself. That's what did it. Bella saw herself and started sobbing. She vowed that day, after everyone had left and it was just her and I, that she would never let him or anyone do this to her. I told her about the pack and our secret.

"Why? Why are you telling me trusting me with something so great?" she asked after absorbing the enormity of what I had told her. She took it rather well actually, but then again, she dated a fucking vampire. What could seem weirder then that?

"Because, Bella." I told her, taking her tiny skeletal hand in my huge one. "You are part of this family and we want you to know that. There are no secrets in family."

From that day forward, I watched her get stronger, more confident and closer to us. The pack loved her, well most of them, right away. I think it was the fact that she insisted on playing mother to all of us. She cooked, cleaned and even helped us with school. After she graduated, she moved into my house with my dad and me so that she could be there to help him when I had pack duties.

Paul and Jared were the only ones that were the only ones that seemed to have a problem with Bella being included into the pack family. Jared was convinced when Bella took Kim under wing and got her comfortable with everyone. Paul was harder. It wasn't until after we all moved in together that he started to really let himself get to know her.

I of course, being the 'can't we all just get along' type of person that I am, encouraged them to get along. Fuck what a moron. The closer they got the more I wanted to remove Paul's ability to reproduce. Who would have thought that they would get along so well? I was hoping for some civility, not romance. Fuck me.

I looked up to realize that once again these mental fucking tangents that I've been on had me so occupied that I was trotting back into the back yard of my house without even knowing that I had traveled that far already.

I walked into the house and knocked on Paul's door, hoping he was still awake.

"What the fuck do you want?" I heard him snap from the other side. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"Look, I just-" I stopped when I saw his face. Was he…crying? "Paul, what's wrong? Oh my god did I hurt Bella?" I turned to run into her room, but his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room, while the other closed his door.

"She's fine." He mumbled, releasing me and going to sit back on his bed. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for smacking you." I said looking at his broken expression. What the fuck happened when I was gone? Did this have something to do with why Sam made me leave?

"It's fine." He said, not even looking back up at me. "Anything else?"

"No I guess not." I said, shaking my head and turned to the door to leave.

As I shut the door behind me, I thought I heard him say something close to _'you're going to hate me_.' What the fuck is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

_**The support for this story is amazing. Thank you so much. You all are some amazing folks.**_

_**JD**_

Chapter 5

PPOV

The door swung open just as I had decided to leave her alone for the night and she smashed right into my chest and rocked back. I thought she was going to fall back on her ass, so I reached out to steady her. Unfortunately, she had already recovered and I just ended up feeling up her tits. Fuck me if I didn't panic and run into my room like a little fucking girl.

I closed my door and leaned my head up against it, as if I would need to fucking do that at all. I was sure that my heart was going to beat out of my chest and just fall onto the floor.

"Paul." She whispered it, but I heard it as if she were screaming it. Fuck me. That's a dark path of thoughts I should avoid. I opened the door but didn't leave the room. I just didn't trust the jumble fuck of emotions running through me right now. Most I couldn't even put a name to. Well I can, but I just don't want to acknowledge that. Only one stood at the forefront of my mind after that feel I just copped.

I couldn't stand the silence and I looked at her face clearly seeing the question written on it. It was the question that was slamming around my brain too. What in the holy hell was going on with you? "I don't know." I said honestly. I really didn't know, I mean Sam dared to breathe the word imprinting, god please no. Not her. Not Jake's Bella. Fuck me I'm in it deep. Deep and drowning fast. "I don't … think…I want to." I mumbled miserably. I couldn't stand the look she was giving me any longer and I started to close my door again. Yes, I am a full blown coward. Thank you. Hi, my name is Paul and I am a coward. Hi Paul.

She walked over to me quickly and kicked the door from my hand, opening it back up again. I didn't even look at her then; I just tried to think of some way to let her know that I wasn't the one with the answers right now. "Jake's going to be home soon." I looked up at her, into those brown eyes, deep as the deepest part of the ocean. I had nothing else to say, so I just stared. Yup, complete fucking coward.

"Own it Paul." She said suddenly, as if she finally got that there was nothing left to say. "Figure this out, own it and then come and find me when you do." Then I watched her turn from me and walk back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I closed my door and sat on my bed staring at nothing but thinking of her. The way she smiled smelled, laughed, cried, hurt and loved. Mother Nature chose this woman for me and I think the bitch made a mistake. I don't deserve this woman, none of us do. We're all mutts, dogs in every sense of the word. Why have I been chosen to protect, love, and reproduce with this woman?

Come on Paul, you're rational, break it down. Like she said, figure this shit out. Okay, well protect is an easy one to figure out, since she was the clumsiest fucking person in the world. It took the whole pack to protect her from herself after the leech left. God, she was so thin. He was leeching her life away even when he wasn't near her. Filthy fucking bloodsuckers.

Love? Could I give her the love that she deserved? I don't think I've ever slept with the same woman twice, and if I did it was because she happened to still be in my bed in the morning. Fuck, she turned someone like Jacob down and he was the epitome of a gentleman. Well at least he was to her face - his nasty fantasies that played in the packs mind on early morning patrols were anything but gentlemanly. That wasn't the point though. The point was if anyone deserved her love, it was he. Hell, he's the reason she was a part of the pack's family in the first place.

Reproduction, god I have no problem finding out if I can satisfy her. I know that the leech never touched her, but I know that she has dated in the last three years. I could definitely imagine using my teeth to take off every stitch of clothing on that tiny little body. Fuck then there was the very animalistic need to have her bent over in front of me while I ravage, misuse and own that very hot little…fuck. Down boy, come on Paul. I slap my face and rub my eyes so hard they water and burn. Then there is Jake. It always comes down to Jake, what a fucking cock blocking fucker.

There was a knock on the door. I looked up, hoping it was her, but I could smell the sweat and woods even through the door. Jake. "What the fuck do you want?" I rasped. Geez, was that my voice?

I could practically hear his eyes rolling before he walked into the room without an invitation. "Look, I just-" he started, but apparently I looked like as much hell as I felt because he stopped in mid-sentence and suddenly panic washed over his face. If I had been in more of a laughable mood, it would have been comical. "Oh my god did I hurt Bella?" he started to head back out the door, no doubt running into Bella's room to see if I had killed her or something, but I knew she didn't want to be bothered. I grabbed his wrist, honestly expecting him to fight me. When he didn't I pulled him back into the room and closed my door behind him, just to make sure he stayed put.

"She's fine." I said flatly. I couldn't stand being near him, I felt so fucking guilty; it was almost hard to breathe next to him. "What did you want?" Tell me so you can leave and I can continue to want to kill myself.

Jake was turning his suspicious eyes on me and I could see the questions flying around in that noggin of his. I wanted to scream at him! Just say it and fucking go turn those puppy eyes on someone else! "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for smacking you." He finally spat out. Oh god, he was apologizing. I'm a bastard, a miserable fucking bastard.

"It's fine." I managed to croak out. "Anything else?"

"No I guess not." He said and shook his head as he was leaving my room. God I'm fucking horrible person. I threw my face into my hand and prayed for him not to hate me when this was all out in the open. I think I might have even whispered it, but I didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I would like to give a shout out to all the lovers, likers and reviewers. You guys are amazing. Also Peggy, the reviewer, gives me the biggest hug every time i get a review from her! It's like getting a box of kittens WITH A BONUS KITTEN. Amazing! Keep up the likes, loves and reviews (and hugs) and I will keep posting. :)**_

_**LOVE THY BETA: carina2026**_

Chapter 6

BPOV

I got up to go to the bathroom when the traitorous sun burst through my blinds as if it was some signal to be cheery. Fuck, you sun. We live in mother fucking Washington. Be raining and depressing as if you're supposed to.

Yesterday was coming back to me in a horrible flood. Oh god, I have to talk to someone, this is ridiculous to have to rely on emotionally retarded boys to realize what it is they are feeling and then sit around and wait for them to grow the balls to come tell you about those said feelings. Fuck, I'll be 70 before someone says anything.

Yeah that's it; I'm going to Emily's. She'll know what the hell is going on and if she doesn't then maybe I'll corner Sam and make him spill it. Titty twister… that will get his attention. I haven't found much in the way of weapons against these Goliath. Ball kicking always works and titty twisters have saved me from Jake a few times.

I got dressed and jumped into my Chevy. I floored it, as unimpressive as it is when I do that, to Sam and Emily's apartment. I walked into the house without knocking, not that it was anything I wouldn't have done before, but I really didn't want to give Sam the chance to slip out the back. They were sitting at the table having coffee and reading the paper. They both looked up at me when I came in, but it was Sam's look of terror that told me I made the right choice in catching him off guard.

"Spill it Uley, I know you know." I said pinning him with what I was hoping was a look that passed for impressively pissed. He just continued to stare and I turned my eyes to his wife, pleading with my inner woman for her to put some sort of sex ban or something on him.

Emily looked at Sam and his gaze nervously flitted between us before he heaved a heavy sigh and laid his head on the table. "Okay, fine." He said, muffled by the table. Emily motioned for me to sit down and she went to the kitchen pulling out another cup of coffee and set it in front of me. There was another sigh and Sam finally lifted his head. "Alright. Let's start like this…do you know how we werewolves find our mates?"

This confused me and I couldn't help but smile a little. "Werewolf dating hotline?" I joked and he narrowed his eyes at me. Okay, be serious Bella, I reprimanded myself. You did want to know. "Okay, I'm sorry, no I do not know. I guess it's not as simple as dating or else this wouldn't be such a dramatic question."

Sam shook his head and looked at Emily who smiled sweetly at him. A quick smile back and he looked back at me. "There is something that happens. It's like the earth just shifts, pointing this one person out to us. This one person that will fit with us perfectly." He said, he looked out the window, I guess trying to look for the words to continue in the trees of the forest. "It's called imprinting and it's almost like love at first sight, except that it's more like a metaphor. When the wolf is ready to have his mate in his life, then he will see her for the first time. Really see her for the first time."

"Okay…" I said trying not to be a moron, especially after my mental rant about boys being emotionally retarded.

"I believe that Paul… what I mean is, last night Paul has…" he cleared his throat and looked to Emily. I'm guessing for strength. "I think Paul imprinted on you last night."

"HE WHAT?" I'm pretty sure that there was now a scrape mark on my chin from it hitting the floor so hard.

"Bella, please remember that when we imprint it's not our choice." Sam said quickly. Oh great, thanks a whole fucking lot Sam. Way to make me feel better about this, jackass. Emily must have heard it too because there was a smacking sound and Sam was suddenly stuttering. "That's not to say you're a bad imprint, I just mean that he didn't do it on purpose. Also, knowing Paul he's in denial about the whole thing and working through a lot of…confusion." he finished lamely.

"What do I do? Tell him I know?" suddenly very self aware for the first time in years. "How do I act? What is with this werewolf thing and your lack of choice in your life?" I said, feeling angry for them. God did I want this? Mother Nature says Paul is my one and only. Is that what I wanted? I mean I dated after Edward, but no one really caught my attention. Plus I was like a newly divorced mom with me always talking about my boys. What will the pack think of a white woman with someone in his or her pack? I guess not much, since they almost expect Jake and me to….

"Oh my fucking god… Jake." I said suddenly jumping to my feet. "They will kill each other." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I yelled a quick thank you and ran for my truck, not even fully having the door closed before starting it up and heading back toward my house.

JPOV

I knocked on Bella's door but no one answered so I assumed that she was still sleeping. I lazily poured a good amount of cereal into one of the mixing bowls that Bella had for us boys. I just finished pouring my milk when the front door slammed and Bella came running around the corner.

"Hey, Bells." I said without looking up from my bowl. "I thought you were still-" the look on her face stopped my train of thought. "You okay?"

She took a quick look around the room and then I guess found everything in order. I rolled my eyes at her panic. "It's a bowl of cereal, Bells. I'm not wrecking your kitchen. Geez, do you have an alarm that goes off when we enter or something?"

Bella laughed nervously and let out a deep breath before walking the rest of the way to her room. Really, sometimes that girl makes me wonder. She can be a weird bird at times. Guess that's why she's so great. Not like anyone else and all that jazz.

When I was washing my dish out, she came back out of the room and plopped on the lazy boy, her leg thrown over the side. I smiled as I heard the TV turn on and channels only being given a second before being passed on for another channel. I flopped down on the couch with my long ass legs hanging off the end. Not that it was hard to do, it's not like they make freakishly-large-boy sized couches.

I looked over at her, her brow was scrunched down, concentrating entirely too hard to be just looking for something to watch. I wonder if she was worried about yesterday. Probably, she was such a mom to us all, it worried her when we didn't get along.

"Hey...um… Bella?" She jumped a little at my voice and let out another nervous giggle.

"What's up Jake?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. Why the hell was she so jumpy?

"Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy today." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she quickly turned back to the TV.

"I'm fine. I am just tired - I didn't get much sleep last night."

I sighed getting up from the couch and made my over to the chair she was lounging in. She was still ignoring me, not even looking up when I stopped right next to her, my leg brushing her arm. Her blush got a little deeper though. Hmm, interesting. I reached over and clicked the TV off and tossed the clicker out of her reach. She still didn't look at me.

"Bells? You can't hide anything from me." I said gently watching her stare at the now black screen. I lifted my knee up, nudging her arm making it slide limply to her side. The side of her mouth twitched and I knew I had her. "I'm warning you, woman." I bent down so that my face was level with hers. "I'm going to make you pay attention to me and you're not going to like it."

She pressed her lips together tightly and her face turned beet red as she suppressed the giggles the threatened to spill over. I put on my most dramatic frown and swooped down catching her off guard and throwing her over my shoulder, fireman style.

At least I got her laughing of course the frantic kicking and slapping, to me, was just a perk. "Jacob Black, you put me down right now!" she screeched loudly.

I was fully intending to walk with her all the way to the beach and throw her into the water, but as I walked out into the kitchen, I was suddenly jerked to a stop. I peeked over my shoulder and it looked like she had a hold of the side of the sink. I laughed, at first, but then the sneaky female got the spray hose and doused the back of me!

"ACK!" I jumped almost dropping the silly woman on her head. But instead, she slid down the front of me, still firmly in her grasp on full blast. Of course, she had the water on cold. Ice fucking cold! "Jesus Christ that's fucking cold!" I yelled at her and she just laughed at my efforts to get the hose out of her hands. I only managed to somehow get us both soaked and now hysterically rolling on the floor. Her face suddenly froze and was staring behind me. I stiffened because I didn't even need to look.

Fuck Paul.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

PPOV

I don't think that I even closed my eyes all night. I just stared out the window or at the ceiling waiting for an epiphany or spirit guide or a mother fucking guardian angel… something that would bring some answers.

Jared came to get me at 6 am for my patrol and I didn't say a word to him. I just patrolled as if I was supposed to. I didn't want to talk about it. What was there to talk about?

Okay so maybe I have come to grips with the fact that I imprinted on Bella Swan. That does not make this any better. I mean, yeah so we all knew that she would not be removing the friend card for Jacob anytime soon, but that won't make him hate me any less. It didn't stop people around the rez from calling her Bella Black. She insisted that it was an endearment that connected her to Billy, like a daughter.

I snorted at that thought. She didn't look like a Quileute and it didn't make Jacob look and less fucking smug when he heard it. He was always smug when it involved Bella. Not that I blamed him, I mean if I could get away with running my fingers through her silk mane to get the tangles out or get to have a firm grip on her ass as I picked her up to hug her all in the name of friendship…. Please I'm with him. Fuck she even insisted that he sleep in her bed when we watched a horror movie on movie night because she knew she was going to have nightmares.

Fuck! I had banned horror movies for over a month now because it bugged me to no end to see the smug fucker come out of her room the next day proudly sporting his morning wood. Maybe the imprint was just trying to tell me something that already happened.

OH MY GOD! Oh shit! I was in love with Bella before the imprint! Then why am I so surprised? Would I have done something about it if I knew? No, I would have banged any woman I could find that had some feature that reminded me of Bella. God I'm fucking sad. I looked over at Jared who was standing next to me his furry little head cocked to the side.

Fuck!

'I'm not going to say anything.' He thought to me, rolling his big wolf eyes at me. 'I imprinted on Kim, remember? She was dating that Brandon kid when it happened. I know how you feel, I promise. I won't say a word to him.' I nodded my head at him and walked two feet, groaning as I plopped lazily to the ground.

I whined and put both paws over my snout. 'How do I… I don't even know what I want to do.' I huffed out a sigh and looked up at Jared. 'I know nothing other than one night stands and bathroom quickies.'

'First off, quit thinking with your dick and your head will be a little clearer.' He barked a laugh and stood up again. 'Maybe Jacob won't be such a threat if you showed her that he isn't the only one capable of the comfort, shoulder rubbing, and nightmare guarding.'

We trotted over to the pile of clothes that we had left earlier and phased back. "First off," I said continuing the conversation we were having. "You just can't tell a man, let alone half man half dog to not think with his dick. It just doesn't happen."

Jared laughed from behind the tree where he was dressing. I was already dressed and leaning against a tree waiting for him to get done. "Secondly, you are asking me to pass up the possibility that she may be interested in me and hold up my own friend card?"

Jared came out finally and stood in front of me smiling. "Yes." He rolled his eyes at my skeptical look. "Okay, smart-ass. Think about this, what if Jake has told her about imprinting? You know how she hates being left without a choice."

I looked away, from his smug grin. He was obviously proud of himself for thinking of this possibility. Fuck, well that definitely puts some piss in my cheerios. "Okay and the friend card?"

He rolled his eyes again. "You know how Jake is and there is no way that he told her everything about imprinting if he did. You can explain to her that imprinting is not always for the sole reason of reproducing, I mean think about it. Look at Embry and Claire." I nodded. Poor Embry was over at Sam's one day while Emily was watching her niece and then it happened. He imprinted on a two year old. Of course he doesn't think of her in any way other than a brotherly protector. She is now five and he's been her superhero. It was so funny to see them together, he's just her big huge slave, doing anything just to make her smile.

"So I hold the friend card while she gets comfortable with me and then if something progresses from that, then so fucking be it? Is that the plan, then?" I asked mulling all this over. It actually was a good plan. The more I thought about it, I think that even I couldn't fuck this up.

"Got a better one?" he asked, lifting a brow at my thoughtful tone.

"Nope." I confirmed with a pop of the 'p'.

He held his hand out to help me up and then smacked my back lightly as we walked back to my house. "Well then, let's get you a friend." He laughed.

We were about fifty feet from the house and my heart all but stopped. There was a screeching and Bella yelling at someone. Oh no, fuck! I ran as fast as my wolf speed with human legs could carry me to the back door of my house. Jared wasn't far behind me.

I walked in the door and into the kitchen to both my roommates rolling on the kitchen floor, soaked and laughing as if they had lost their minds. Bella saw me first, the smile dissolving off of her face. It looked almost like she was trying to figure out what to say.

I raised a brow at her and my eyes raked her wet body. God thin pale pink fabric of her tank was clinging to every curve of her body. I almost moaned out loud at her nipples perking up in the cold air that had followed me from outside. I smiled a wolfy grin at the blush that was spreading across her face. Fuck, I wonder if she just caught me eye fucking her tits just now.

She narrowed her eyes at me and I saw her hand twitch. "Don't even th-" She turned the hose on me spraying very cold water right at my crotch. Fuck, I guess she did see that. "JAKE, GET HER!" I yelled and I pounced in her direction. Jake dove at the same time and we nearly knocked heads when she jumped from our reach, abandoning the hose and making a run for the front door.

Jake ran out back to head her off and I followed out the front only to stop in my tracks at Jake's bark of laughter. I looked toward the back yard and found that she had run straight into the waiting grasp of Jared and was now screaming a string of profanities that she probably learned from me.

It was definitely an interesting morning that ended with the three of us carrying Bella like a prize kill through the forest. We whooped and hollered until Embry and Quill joined us. We brought her all the way to the beach where we unceremoniously threw her into the water. Jared gave her his black shirt so she didn't have to go home and change.

I worked really heard at the friend thing, and I did pretty well if you ask me. Lingering gropes were in check, unwarranted growls when another of the guys touched her ass were kept to a minimum. I got my entire eye fucking done in the kitchen… okay so it was done when she put on the back shirt, but still. Above all I was going to do well at this friend thing… I think.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews 3 you all. once again Beta love to carina2026 for fixing this mess up for me!**_

Chapter 8

PPOV

I honestly think that I have a new found respect for Jacob and he should be worshiped like the fucking god that he is. It has been three weeks since my vow to 'keep it friendly.' Don't get me wrong - the plan has worked like a fucking charm, but that was not the problem. The problem was that the more comfortable Bella was getting with me, the more she seemed to get some sick pleasure out of testing my ability to… control myself. The fact that Jake has been doing this for like five years is just all high marks in my book. I will never harass him about his dirty fantasies… he needs those, lord knows I do.

Jake and I have actually been getting along for the most part. Other then the passing urges to break his neck when his wandering hands would rest casually on my Bella's ass when she lay across him on the couch. My nails bit into the palm with the pressure I was using to keep from punching a hole through his face.

_Oh, my GOD I ache for this woman_. I find myself feeling for Rob Schneider in the movie "The Animal" when he is banging the mailbox. Yes and the irony of the 'The Animal' did not escape me. Fuck me, I just wanted throw her against the nearest wall and see how long it took to fuck our way through to the other side.

Oh and believe me, it had entered my mind that she knows what she does to me. I mean, yeah so we are friends now, but lap sitting? The other day I nearly made a mess and a fool of myself when she asked me to help unzip her dress for her. I am pretty sure I bit a hole in my lip as I slowly slid that zipper down. You're fucking right I went slowly. I was going to save this image as a jumping off point for my nightly fantasy.

I was concentrating on that fucking zipper so hard that it wasn't until it stopped right above her ass that I looked up and saw the hooded expression she was throwing over her shoulder at me. I looked away, shoving my hands in my pockets to hide my quickly growing erection and mumbling that it was done, while my eyes scanned the exposed skin on her back. She was lightly tanned, so smooth looking and unobstructed. Wait, what …Unobstructed? No bra! Fuck, she was trying to kill me with the lack of blood in my head. It was all rushing to meet and party in my already painful cock.

I had to actually rock on my heels a bit to hide the involuntary jerk my hips made to her. Yes, once again I ran. Straight to my room like a little pre-pubescent puppy and jerked it. _God I'm so very pathetic._

For the most part though, I have been able to hold the friend card up (with shaking hands of course) but it was up none the less. She seemed comfortable enough as she was currently nuzzled against me, curled into my chest fast asleep. This wouldn't be anything really shocking except that I was in my bed when I heard the soft knock. I put down the book that I was reading and was floored to find a very frustrated Bella looking back at me.

Of course, my cock, having a Bella magnet attached instantly, tried to reach for her. Not that I blame the greedy thing, she looked like she was fresh out of the shower and she was in her torturous thin cotton pajamas. "What's up, Bells?"

She smiled apologetically at me and held up the hair brush that she had in her hand. "Do you mind? Jake's not here and I really am spoiled." She said, not looking like she minded being spoiled.

"Of course come on in," I said gesturing in the room. She immediately ran in and settled her herself sitting cross legged toward the end of the bed. I smiled and closed the door, locking it. Why did you do that, moron? What a creepy thing to do.

Though if she thought so, she didn't say anything so I sat behind her and gently pulled the brush through her hair. I loved her hair; I loved the way she smelled after shower. Fuck what I wouldn't give to see her with the hot water cascading down her body, dripping off her perky…ahem. Brushing hair Paul! I saw her pick up the book I was reading and studied it as I worked out the wet knots.

"Really? How can you be reading the Iliad?" She started to turn her head to look at me and I stopped her, forcing her to look forward again so I could continue brushing her hair. Well, and so that she wouldn't see the smirk on my face. Though in all honesty, I kind of didn't know whether I should be flattered or insulted, that she couldn't see me reading such a book.

"I mean, I'm not saying it's too complicated or anything." She quickly amended, trying to look at me again, which I promptly stopped again forcing her face forward. She growled at me slightly, which made my already stiff dick, stiffer. Fuck that was hot. I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from either laughing or biting the tender exposed flesh on her neck. _God please don't start air humping her, please don't start air humping her, and please don't start-._ "What I mean is, the story itself is angry, and filled with deception and vengeance."

"Right and then in the end, it's only the blind grief that is causing everything. Well grief and greed, really." Bella let out a very unlady-like snort.

"Grief? What grief? It was a very long and drawn out pissing contest between Hector and Agamemnon. Eye for an eye and all that many grunting stuff…" She ranted and I chuckled. I was brushing her now tangle free hair into my hand and started a braid. When I got almost to the end, I handed it to her and she finished it, putting a small rubber band at the end. She leaned back against my chest and sighed. I wrapped my arms around her and lay back on my pillows, bringing her with me. She wiggled around to adjust herself on me and I nearly grabbed a hold of her hips to stop the torment. I had to think of something else, anything to stop my hands from slamming those hips down onto my dick, which by the way was nearly panting along with me.

"My favorite part is at the end. Priam takes all the pride and dignity that was suffered in watching his son's body get dragged around his own castle for days and days. Instead of retaliating as the other thought he had full right to do, he took Achilles pain into his hand and understood why he did what he did. Then without a second thought, begged for the body of his son back." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I have never shared that with anyone and yeah it was only a book that most of us read in high school. I just don't share things. Hell I don't even think the pack knows I can read let alone finish a novel in less than 3 days.

Bella sat up and looked into my eyes. God I could get lost in those chocolate melting pots. "You're pretty deep, you know that?" she whispered. It was almost as if she didn't mean to say it but her voice betrayed her because her eyebrows shot up in surprised and I cupped her cheek against the blush that started.

"Don't tell the guys." I joked, but her smile was strained as if she couldn't get her… was she panting?

"Paul" her voice was shaky and husky. Fuck it was sexy, I looked into her eyes and they were hooded, but conflicted at the same time. "Paul, you're killing me." She all but moaned my name. I pulled my brows together trying to figure out what she was talking about and quickly took inventory of our body touching each other.

Oh my God, somehow while we were laying here not only had she ended up on top of me, but her left leg was hitched up and my hand held it firmly in place. I don't know if it was me or her that instigated it, but she was rocking ever so slightly and my finger was dancing lightly on the inside of her leg that I was holding captive.

A slow smile spread across my face, she would call it my wolf-grin. She loved that grin and I only used it on her. She saw the smile and groaned putting her forehead on my chest. "P…puuhhhhh… I can't…fuck, I want to…but…" She was stuttering more and more through the thought and with it, the more pronounced her rocking got.

_Oh god, yes please_. As cheesy as the line is, she's saying no, but her body is screaming yes. Don't fuck this-. That thought was never finished because I slid my hands up on her hips grinding her closer to me. Her head shot up and I didn't want to see the rejection just yet. If I could just kiss her, I know I could… but I stopped to look into her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking…" she said gasping now to catch her raged breath. She put both hands on my chest and her right thumb was absently playing with my nipple. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, trying so hard to hear her out and not rip those thin pajama bottoms off.

"Not a whole lot when you're on top of me rocking like this." I said honestly, my eyes still closed. She giggled and cupped her hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to look at her soulful brown pools.

"I know about everything." Her faced searched mine for a reaction, but I honestly didn't know what to say. So instead of anything intelligent, I panicked. I gently slid my arms up her back and brought my face to her shoulder and swore.

"You hate me?" I asked pathetically refusing to lift my face from its hiding spot. She didn't say anything for a while and I hugged her tighter, burying my face deeper. "You do, huh? Oh god, I'm such an idiot! I thought that…oh god. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." I was waiting for yelling and screaming or even just quietly leaving… but shaking?

I looked up to see her obviously trying her hardest not to laugh out loud. I cocked an eye brow, hoping that it wasn't some form of hysteria. When she saw my confusion, I guess that was it and she burst out laughing, hugging close to my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Tha k you for the support! I know that this is basically the same chapter but Bella's pov but i thought her point of view was important. Love thy beta: carina2026**_

Chapter 9

BPOV

I have no idea what Paul's plan was to do about this imprinting thing, but I stopped worrying about it when it looked like all the awkwardness that we suffered through that one night was just gone. Not only that, but also him and Jake were apparently competing for best friend of the year award. Which for Jake was not hard, I mean we established this friendship a long time ago and I've made it very, very clear to him that we were not going to be anything but friends.

Paul on the other hand was so very confusing and sometimes I just wanted to laugh. Well okay he wasn't confusing, so much as he was very conflicted. Poor guy, he was trying so hard to be a good friend and I knew why. I had gone back to see Sam almost every day that first week that I found out what had happened to Paul. I learned all that I could about the old legend so that I could understand what the hell was going on. I had already told Sam though that it wouldn't have mattered, but I was in like with him before the imprint. Yeah in like, because love is just too hard of a word for me to say.

Yeah okay so maybe I did fuck with him a little bit. He was trying too hard to keep our relationship friendly, but that's just the thing. He has to work to keep it friendly, why would you have to work so hard at a relationship? I think that if you have to work that hard then maybe it's time that the relationship changed or you end it.

I knew before I did it that I shouldn't have gone into his room, I mean, Jake was out with the pack patrolling and he wouldn't be back until dawn. I could have brushed my own hair, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be close to him, doing absolutely nothing with him was a hundred times better than doing anything else alone.

Made up my mind and headed for his closed door knocking softly. He looked surprised when he opened the door and then I saw the look. That smoldering look, it always urged me into doing those provoking things to poor Paul. I don't count them as torment because if he knew how he affected me…I would be in it deep. Fuck, whom am I kidding? I already was.

We chatted for awhile, debating about the Iliad of all things. I just didn't see him as a reader of Greek mythology. Then again, he was a creature of mythology, so maybe in some small way he can relate.

He was making a braid like the one I usually did and he handed me the end so that I tie it up. I leaned back on him and he wrapped himself around me pulling me with him as he settled onto his pillows. I threw my leg over him, but he didn't seem to notice, which was okay because I was contentedly pressing my ear to his chest listening to the soft bass rumble of his voice vibrate through his body. It had to be the most delicious sound in the world.

"My favorite part is at the end. Priam takes all the pride and dignity that was suffered in watching his son's body get dragged around his own castle for days and days. Instead of retaliating like the other thought he had full right to do, he took Achilles pain into his hand and understood why he did what he did. Then without a second thought, begged for the body of his son back." He said kind if a thoughtful way, as if he just realized it.

Wow, if the guys knew this Paul, they would be floored. I mean the only thing they know about Paul, it that he's somewhat of a hothead and yeah an asshole. But this thoughtful deep Paul, he's just simply amazing. Also the hand that crept down my back as he was talking and was now resting right under my ass, kind of gripping my leg… that was amazing to.

I sat up to look into his eyes, but the sneaking hand on the move suddenly distracted me again. It seemed to coax the rest of me to lie on top of his body, positioning me perfectly so that a very instant hardness was pressed between my legs. The hand with the grip on my leg slid around to hold my thigh with a single finger absently moving.

Focus Bella! Now you're just staring at him, say something. "You're pretty deep, you know that?" I whispered. Fuck! Not that you moron!

Oh god if that sneaky roaming finger of his keeps inching closer and closer to my crotch, I'm going to moan out loud. God! His dick being pressed against me wasn't helping any sort of coherent thoughts. Oh my God I am rocking, but I just can't….stop...

He said something about telling the guys, but I was already lost. Nope, no chance in hell that you'll be coming back from this Swan. You have just successfully changed the relationship.

"Paul" fuck it was all I could say, my voice is think with want and need and husky with emotion. I give myself a mental shake. "Paul, you're killing me." I said honestly.

He furrowed his brows as if he had no idea what I was talking about. God he had this much power over me subconsciously? I know my breath is uneven, coming out in more of a pant, but fuck, he had to go either drop my ass in a cold shower or fuck me now.

I saw my wolfy-grin spread across his face and almost came right there. He looked so scared and hesitant. God, what are you doing Bella? He was trying to be friends and you're humping him like a bitch in heat? Be the bigger man so to speak, not that you could get much bigger by the feel of him… NO! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

"P…puuhhhhh… I can't…fuck, I want to…but…" fuck I just couldn't do it… I wanted him too bad to lie at this point. Not that my body language helped, who was the fucking dog in this relationship. I felt him grab my hip and press me harder into his erection. Oh god yes! I snapped my head up to look into his eyes. I wanted to see the lust mirror mine, and it did, but behind the lust still lurked fear. I put my hands on his chest, trying to catch my breath and think through what I was going to say. I had to tell him, and that was a scary thought. Would he run and hide? Would he be mad that I've known for so long? "I know what you're thinking…" I was nervously moving my finger across his nipple, making his head fall back with his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Not a whole lot when you're on top of me like this." He said but his voice was strained. I giggled and softly cupped his cheek, willing him to look at me. He finally opened his deep eyes to look at me with all the hope and trust that I could even stand.

"I know about everything." I said simply, searching is face for anger or disgust or anything. All I saw was panic before he crushed me to him and started swearing.

"You hate me?" he asked finally, his face still buried in my shoulder. What? What the hell was he talking about? How could I hate him? Apparently I took too long to answer and his panic worsened. "You do, huh? Oh god, I'm such an idiot! I thought that…oh god. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me."

I couldn't help it; I was trying so hard to hold in my laughter. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he was being such a dork. He lifted his head finally to look at me and I am not sure what it was he was expecting to find, but me laughing was not one of them. He raised his eyebrow at me, apparently thinking that I have gone crazy and that was it. I burst out laughing. I quickly collected myself and looked into his beautiful worried eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: LEMON! For all you bugging buggers.. here it is.. all juicy and tart.. just for you. I am sorry this took so long folks but my Beta up and popped a baby. Congrats Carina2026**  
_

Chapter10

PPOV

"You're a moron!" she said, still smiling from her outburst. I tried to push her away, so that... I don't know…I could sulk or something. She sat fully up on my chest and held my face in her hands. "Paul, stop for a second and humor me." She said quietly.

I pushed her all the way off me and sat on the edge of the bed with my face in my hands. "I already did that, apparently." I said all mope. Yeah, so I sounded like a whining bitch, give me a break; I earned a little whininess this time.

I heard her sigh and move around on the bed behind me. God, so this was it, she was going to walk out of this room and I was going to be the 'friend imprint.' There always to pant after her during the day, and jerk off to her at night for the rest of her life. I was going to be Jake.

Warm skin touched my back and neck as little arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Paul, shut up and fucking listen, before I give you a titty twister." She threatened and secured a nipple in each hand before continuing. "What do you feel?" she whispered into my ear, her breath sending shivers down my spine. "I mean really, be all wolfy and use all your senses." She instructed.

I took a deep breath and let everything fall from me, doing what she said and just sensing. Warm skin down my back, her bare chest was pressed against my back. Her hands no longer threatening my nipples but caressing them and her warm sweet breath was tickling the hairs on my neck. I sighed taking in it all in, relishing it.

Suddenly the warmth on my back was gone and I felt it return right in front of me. Opening my eyes I took in the most beautiful sight in the world. My Bella was standing in front of me with nothing but a sly smile to gracing her lips. My eyes raked over her greedily, visually caressing every inch of her body.

Her perfect perky tits stood at attention, begging me to taste them. Her whole body was a luscious lightly tanned color, from her face down to her maroon colored toes. Oh my god that tight little belly that was like the perfect amount of toned and womanly I just wanted to watch it tighten when I make her scream my name. Fuck. Her pussy… oh my god, you may take me now, I am a happy man to see they beautiful sight of my angel's bare pussy.

She threaded her fingers through my hair, gripping tightly, forcing me to look into her eyes. "What do you smell?" she whispered as she lifted her legs over mine so that she straddled my lap, the heat of her core scorching me through my shorts.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, catching the smell of her shampoo, coconut and some type of flower sent that I couldn't name but knew by heart because she always wore it….and something… musky - arousal. My eyes flew open, meeting her dark hooded eyes.

"What do you taste?" she almost choked out as she slammed her mouth onto mine.

We both moaned when our tongues made contact, my hands flew under her ass as I lifted her with me as I stood up. She locked her ankles behind me as I walked us across the room until her back was against the far wall.

Bella slipped her little hand between us and was working on unbuttoning my shorts which she got unbuttoned and down in record time, might I add. She pulled back and looked into my eyes before I could even ask she nodded. Her tiny hand gripped my cock and started to stroke me gently. Fuck, hold it together! This isn't as if she's the first woman to touch your dick. I buried my face in her neck, licking and sucking savoring her moans.

Suddenly she let her legs go slack, so that she'd slide down my body and without stopping, she continued down to her fucking knees. Oh my fucking god I could come right now. "Baby, you don't hhhhhaaaahhhhhhhh-" I started to protest before her hot mouth came down on my cock and I nearly sank to the floor. I braced one hand on the wall behind her to keep myself upright and to my fucking shock; she reached up to grab my free hand, bringing it to her hair. At first I just rested it there, but she growled at me with that sexy growl of hers and I tightened my grip on her hair. "Oh ssshhhhhhiiiiiittt baby, god that feels so…guh..." I couldn't form even one sentence as her teeth lightly scraped the underside of my cock.

The hand in her hair tightened and let her bob freely at the peace of her choosing, but I could smell her arousal thickening as I was getting closer to my own release. "Guh, fuck, baby I'm…" she moaned against me, the vibrations going straight to my balls.

"Fuck! Aahhhh!" I growled at I pumped all of myself into her waiting mouth. I opened my eyes to realize I had grabbed her head with both hands. I gave her the famous wolfy-grin that she loved and lifted her back up against the wall. I held her close to me and kissed along her jaw and suckled on her neck.

I gripped her firm ass in my big hands and pressed her to my already hardening cock as I carried her back to the bed, letting her drop heavily.

"Asshat" she swore, but lay back, slowly opening her legs to my greedy eyes, displaying her wetness to me.

"Ah fuck." I moaned crawled on the bed, stalking up to her displayed treasures. I watched her eyes close as my tongue swept between her juicy lips. "Paul." She moaned. God if that was not the sexiest sound in the world. I could cum repeatedly to my name on her moaning lips.

I danced around her clit, lapping up all the juices that I had let go to waste thus far. Her hips bucked and she whimpered in frustration every time I got close to her swollen bud. "God Paul, you're killing me!" she hissed.

I chuckled at the dirty look she threw me and then entered one finger into her heated core. She all but screamed out "Oh god Paul! Oh my …. Fuck…!" I worked her slowly before adding another finger. She took me eagerly, moaning and writhing as I picked up my pace. When she looked as if she were going to rip the sheets apart I finally took pity on her and let my hot tongue flick over her clit making her almost instantly scream my name and shudder in the aftershocks.

I lapped up all her juice until her whimpers became urgent once again. I sat up, giving her a deep kiss as I slipped my cock tip up past her entrance, rubbing back and forth across her clit. She bucked her hips and we both moaned into each other's mouths as I entered her, blowing right past her barrier and she tensed instantly.

"I'm sorry baby, it'll get better I promise." I whispered into her ear and kissed her reassuringly. She nodded and kissed me back. Before long she was rocking against me fervently.

"God, baby." I moaned and caught her pace, sliding slowly deeper and deeper into her silky heat.

"Mmm yes, Paul. Please, harder." She moaned, hooking her legs around my waist.

"I don't want to hurt you." I groaned back and I heard her growl at me and she stopped moving her hips. Fuck. Nice going prick! I looked up and she glared at me.

"Sit up." She demanded and I obliged... what else could I do? I sat back on my knees, bringing her with me, never losing our connection. She had other plans and got off me and the bed. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

I did as she asked and was rewarded with my Bella with her back to me, straddling my lap once again. She rested her hands on my knees and started to bounce, reaching around and holding my neck for support. I put once hand on each hip, helping her bounce on my cock. "Oh god, Bella!"

"I said I wanted it harder!" she said between gasps. "OOOHHHH GOD... Paul, please just fuck me!"

God I fucking love this woman.

I spun us both around so that she was bent over the bed and held her hips tight as I slammed into her with all of the lust built up in me and the animal inside of me. I heard her scream my name and her walls tightened around me and knew I was finished. I thrust furiously, finishing with Bella's name on my lips as I emptied myself inside of her willing hot depths.

She fell forward exhausted and I fell right next to her, pulling her close to me. "I love you, you know that right?" I said suddenly, needing for her to know.

She giggled at me and kissed my cheek. "I knew that before you did!" she laughed. "I also know that we need a shower."

Bella Swan was leaving MY BED! I watched her tight little ass wiggle as she headed for the door. "You coming?" she winked and walked out the door.

This woman is going to kill me…


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/U: Thank you to my wonderful beat who is still betaing even after bringing a new addition into the family! 3 Carina2026**_

Chapter 11

JPOV

God, I'm tired! These min-night to dawn patrols are a killer! Thank god it's 6AM and I get to crawl into bed and crash. Scratch that...shower, eat and then crawl into bed and crash. Fuck I'm starving!

I walked into the house and went straight into the bathroom to strip for my shower. Steaming hot water and thirty minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I had to make it to my room without giving Bella a show if she happened to be up.

Not that I minded being the cause of one of her deep red blushes that went down under her shirt. When we first started to phase and Bella was getting use to the pack running around without shirts, her crimson face was a constant clue to where here thoughts were. Mmm. Control your thoughts, Black, or else you'll make a towel rack of yourself. I walked into my room and got dressed in my cut off gray sweats, glancing at the clock on my dresser. 6:45AM

Bella will be up soon to get ready for - Fuck! I forgot to wake Paul up for his shift!

I ran down the hallway and was turning the knob and simultaneously knocking on the door. "Yo, Paul you need to...No!" I couldn't breath. Bile rose in my throat at the sight before me. Bella, my Bella, naked . . . very fucking naked… Lying across Paul, she too, very fucking naked.

I felt the shaking start, but at this point, I couldn't care less. "NO!" I screamed at Paul. His eyes weren't even full open before I had him slammed up against the wall.

Mt hand went to his throat with a grip that squeezed and pressed at the same time. "Why?!" I seethed through clinched teeth. My jaw hurt from the pressure and I felt the muscles in my cheek working.

"Jake, please." He pleased, looking at me with pain in his eyes, almost mirroring my own. Almost. But he didn't fight me, he knew he was wrong, so wrong that he was just going to let me kill him.

"She was everything to me!" I rasped out, my voice cracking. His eyes started to glaze over and it only made me press harder. "Why her?! You fuck!"

Small hands touched my shoulder and all fight left me in am instant, know that I could hurt her if I lost control. I turned and sunk to my knees and a sobbing shaking Bella hugged me to her belly.

"Jake. I love you." she whispered. I looked and she was looking over past me and started sobbing harder. "But I am in love Paul. I have been for some time now."

She finally let her gaze fall to my broken and tortured face. "If you want someone to hate, please hate me. I couldn't stand it if you hurt him."

Her hands caressed my face and she bent down leaving a soft kiss on my forehead. "He was trying so hard to be a 'friend imprint' so that he wouldn't hurt you. But I love him, I didn't want him as a friend, not that I could get a better best friend then you."

"Imprint?" I whispered. Oh God I could have killed him, I would have killed him. "I have to... I can't stay." I stood up and without a backward glance I left.

BPOV

Warm and comfortable. Safe and secure, that's how I felt when I woke up. I opened my glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30 AM, I still had over an hour until I had to get up.

I stretched lazily and the sheet slipped from both Paul and I. I opened my eyes to grab it, but the thought was never finished as my eyes drank in the deliciously naked man beneath me.

The russet and cream of our tangled limbs was achingly beautiful. I snuggled closer and relished the squeeze I felt on my hips as I traced a finger along his sculpted body. Soon, I slowly drifted back to sleep.

I was tittering on the fine line of sleep and awake, drifting in the thin fog that took some reality and incorporated it into dreams.

Suddenly there was a cold breeze and yelling that startled me into full reality. My eyes snapped open and I was met with the broken voice of Jake. The muscle in his jaw working as he pressed Paul up against the wall, his whole body was practically vibrating. "Why?" he seethed.

I'm sure the horror was shown on my face, but I couldn't speak. I looked at Paul, not even fighting as Jake slowly crushed his throat. I was screaming for him to fight, kick, talk...something, but not a word left my mouth. "Jake, please." Paul pleaded, but didn't lift a hand.

Jake saw that Paul wasn't fighting back and it seemed to make him squeeze harder. "She was everything to me!" I heard the emotion cracking in Jakes voice as I scanned the room, quickly spotting boxers and a shirt and throwing them on. "Why her?! You fuck!"

Paul's eyes started to become unfocused and glazed over and I couldn't watch my best friend kill the man that I loved.

I brought my hands to his shoulder and her instantly relaxed, dropping Paul with a thud on the floor and sinking to his knees as he turned to me.

I looked at Paul, not moving other then the slow rise and fall of his beautiful chest. It was all I needed to see for the sobs of relief to rack my body. I hugged my best friend to my belly, my body shaking. "Jake. I love you." I whispered. I felt his face tilt to face me, but I couldn't take my eyes off my Paul's broken body crumpled on the floor, making me sob harder.

Oh God, Paul didn't deserve this! I have ruined everything! Causing a rift between the pack and braking the bond of brothers. "But I am in love with Paul. I have been for some time now." I said, willing him to understand.

I looked down at him and my heart broke all over again at the sight my best friends pain filled eyes. "If you want someone to hate, please hate me. I can't stand it if you hurt him."

I caressed his face, trying to apologize for his pain with a kiss to his forehead. "He was trying to hard to be the 'friend imprint' so that he wouldn't hurt you. "I looked into his eyes, watching the understanding wash over his face at the word 'imprint'. "But I love him, I didn't want him as a friend, not that I could get a better best friend then you."

"Imprint?" he breathed. "I have to...I cant stay." he rasped and he stood and left without another word.

I ran to my Paul's broken body and cradling his head in my arms. "Paul?" I couldn't breath, letting my eyes take in his still body. His eyes were closed and though it was rapidly fading wit his super healing, his neck we dark blue and purple. I could not live without this man; the thought alone was sending me into a panic. "Oh God, baby. Please be okay, please baby. I can not live without you."

I hugged his head to my chest sobbing over him and rocking him with me. "Please baby, I'm sorry for this, for causing this… pain. Oh, God please don't take him from me. I only just got him." I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me onto a warm lap.

"I'm okay." The most beautiful voice in the world whispered in a hot breath into my hair. "This is not your fault." he rasped out, his voice was hoarse and I opened my eyes and looked into my sweet Paul's deep eyes.

"I love you, please don't ever leave me." I sobbed. He lifted me in his arms and laid me back on his bed. We held each other close until we both managed to get a hold of our emotions.

"I knew that you loved me…" he said in a cocky voice, that didn't quite carry the same effect when his throat still as damaged as it was. I smiled and sat up to look at him.

"You should hate me." I said simply and he looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I shook my head and fought back another wave of irrational crying. "I am the reason he hates you. I am causing a rift in your pack and between you and your brother."

"You silly woman." he said, lightly kissing me along my jaw enticing a shudder out of me. "You are my imprint. You can not help this more then I can." He brought me up into a crushing hug, covering my ear in kisses and hot breath. "Even if I didn't imprint on you, I accepted a while ago that I was in love with you. I think Mother Nature only hand me imprint because I was too much of a pussy to act on my feelings."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. "You..." I said dumbly. He loved me before the imprint. I thought that the reason I had a shot with this beautiful man was because of the imprint. I had secretly lusted for him for I don't know how long and all I had to do was jump his bones earlier. I couldn't help it; I had to laugh, so I did.


End file.
